


Curiosity

by merelypassingtime



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, remote-controlled vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: When curiosity gets the best of Tony and he opens his anniversary present from Stephen early both men enjoy the result.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucifersfavoritechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stephen: *answers his phone* Hey, Tony, what’s up?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486070) by incorrect-ironstrange. 



> Curiosity killed the cat,  
> But satisfaction brought him back.  
> ...  
> Based on the wonderful Tumblr post by lucifersfavoritechild (incorrect-ironstrange).

Stephen smiled as he wrapped the box, not even the trembling of his fingers as he struggled to tie the ribbon dampening his mood. 

It was his first anniversary with Tony and, thanks to a small monograph he’d found stuffed behind a row of books in the library at Kamar-Taj called _Ninnu Tu-ak gub Sagdili Irhandi_ (Sumerian: _50 Spells for the Lonely Sorcerer_ ), he had found the perfect gift for the man who had everything. If things went the way he planned, it was going to be a great gift for him as well. 

He moved the box slightly to the left, so it was in the center of the kitchen counter and turned the card attached to the ribbon so the bold black ‘Do Not Open’ was face up, then he cast a gateway back to the Sanctum. Stepping through, he wondered just how long it be until Tony got home and noticed the bright red box with its gold ribbon, and how long after that before Tony’s curiosity got the better of him.

He didn’t think it would be very long. At least he hoped it wouldn’t, the anticipation was killing him.

...

In the end it took not quite three hours before Stephen got the call from Tony. 

He was in the Sanctum, pretending to read but really just killing time, when his phone lit up, the throbbing beat of Black Sabbath announcing just who it was.

Stephen worked to keep his voice even as he answered. “Hello?”

“Um, Hi, Stephen. It’s Tony,” Tony said, sounding strained and distracted.

“Oh, Tony! Is something wrong? You sound a little upset.”

“No! Nothing is wrong. Nothing much, anyways…”

“Oh? But something is wrong?”

“Yeah,” Tony admitted reluctantly. “Well, a, er, friend of mine, seems to be having trouble with a magical item. They wanted to know if there is like a general incantation or anything that’ll stop magic.”

Still trying to sound innocent, Stephen said, “God, I don’t know. I mean there are an almost infinite number of different types of magic. Do you know what kind this is?” 

“No, sorry. I can’t seen to, ah, retrieve the item to examine it closely.”

“Retrieve it? Where is it.”

“Um, lodged in his body.”

“Oh!” Stephen pretended to exclaim. “I can see why he is in such pain, having been stabbed with something magical.”

“Well, not exactly stabbed, and I wouldn’t call it pain, per say...” Tony hedged.

Stephen tried to keep the smirk out of his voice as he said, “I’m sorry, but I just don’t understand. How is it in this friend’s body if he hasn’t been stabbed? Did he swallow it or something?”

Tony huffed out a breath that quickly turned into a stifled moan. “Fine. It’s me. I opened the box and decided to test out your anniversary gift early!’

“Oh, Tony! I can’t believe you’d do that!”

“Shut up. You knew that I would. You left it there just to tempted me.”

“I did no such thing,” Stephen lied. “And even if I did, you didn’t have to rise to the bait.”

“It was entrapment and you know it! Now tell me how to remove the thing before I lose my fucking mind.”

Sweetly, Stephen replied, “You assume there is any way you can take it out yourself.”

“What!?”

“Yeah. One of the features of that particular toy is that it can only be removed by the sorcerer who made it.”

“No!” Tony cried out.

“Yes. And the more you try to take it out, the bigger it’s gonna get.”

“Oh god. I thought I was imagining that.”

“Nope,” Stephen said, popped the p. “Hope you used a lot of lube, baby.”

Ignoring him, Tony whined, “And, I suppose you just so happen to be utterly tied up in important wizarding stuff and aren’t going to come home to help me get it out.” 

“Yeah, I’m just swamped,” Stephen agreed, turning a page in the catalog he’d been looking through.

“Bastard. At least tell me how to turn the vibration off.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Compassion? Kindness? Common decency?”

“Mmm… You know, it’s tempting.” Putting the magazine down, Stephen picked up a small smooth stone made of the same material as the anniversary gift now housed firmly in his husband. “I do so happen to have the control right here in my hand.” 

“Oh, thank god.” Tony sighed in relief.

“Tsk, tsk,” Stephen said wickedly. “You should’ve thanked me instead. Guess I’ll just have to turn it up instead.”

“Turn it up?” Tony started. He was cut off as Stephen set the stone on top on one of the complicated sigils he’d drawn on a large piece of parchment. The one that was labeled ‘faster.’

Through the phone Tony groaned, equal parts pleasure and despair. “Oh, god. No please…”

“Please, what? Please make it stop or please make it go faster?” Stephen asked, already picking up the stone to put it down again on the faster sigil.

Tony was now panting, gasping really. In between broken breaths he managed “Stephen, Stephen, I-I…”

“You what? You want more?” Sliding the stone across the page to the symbol the writing identified as ‘wiggle.’

Tony cried out as if he’d been punched in the gut, and his breathing became even more ragged.

“Hmmm… You do make the prettiest noises,” Stephen said conversationally.

“God. Oh god, that feels so-” Tony cut himself off with a moan.

“Good. Are you touching yourself? I am,” Stephen said, with complete honesty, Dropping his voice lower, he added, “And I want to hear you come for me. If you’ll come, I’ll make it stop. Will you do that for me, Tony?”

“Yes, please. Yes!” Tony almost screamed, sounding so desperate and wrecked that it took all of Stephen’s self control not to open up a gateway back to the apartment so he could finish Tony off himself. He might have caved in if the next moment Tony hadn’t climaxed very loudly and definitely over the phone.

It was such a beautiful sound, Stephen was lost for a minute, chasing his own pleasure. Only Tony’s whimper as the toy continued to vibrate in his now overly sensitive insides snapped Stephen back to reality. Quickly, he push the stone onto the stop sigil, and Tony sighed in relief.

For a minute there was only sound of still heavy breathing, until Stephen gathered himself enough to say, “Well, I hope you've learned your lesson.”

“ngh,” Tony muttered, clearly not yet up to forming words.

Not much could render Tony speechless, and it was with not small amount of smugness that Stephen continued, “Good, I’ll be home in an hour for our anniversary dinner. And, if you are very good, I might not even turn the vibrations back on while we are at the restaurant.”

“You wouldn’t!” Tony exclaim, panic helping him find his voice.

“Wouldn’t I?”

“Asshole.”

“I love you too,” Stephen replied. “Now, you’d better get cleaned up for our date.”

Tony was still cursing when Stephen hung up on him, eager to finish his own unabated erection and already looking forward to a fun evening out.


End file.
